


ДТП

by garvet



Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Animal Instincts, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet





	ДТП

К тому, что все пойдет настолько не так, Блэкагар готов не был. Макс, если бы узнал, охарактеризовал бы это как своего рода ДТП, которое рано или поздно должно случиться, если ты приезжаешь поглазеть на разборки стрит-рейсеров. Но, конечно, Макс должен был узнать обо всем последним. Или лучше бы ему вообще ничего не знать, но пока что у Блэкагара не было ни единой идеи, как решить проблему самостоятельно, а Кристалл уже наседала на всех с беспокойным «Вы не видели мою собаку?» Еще немного, и она начнет обвинять в исчезновении Локджо Макса, а уж тот проведет успешное расследование чисто из любопытства, а не из желания помочь Кристалл, спасти собаку или снять с себя обвинения.

Макс был, конечно, невиновен. По крайней мере, в исчезновении Локджо. Но об этом знал только сам Макс, Блэкагар и, наверное, Локджо. И заявить о невиновности Макса Блэкагар не мог. Ведь виновен был он сам.

Нет, конечно, можно было свернуть все на Доктора Дума и на мутантов. Возможно даже на Доктора Стренджа. Блэкагар хотел только посмотреть, за что они собрались драться. И надо же было Локджо (глупый, глупый пес!) выбрать точку телепортации именно туда, где в тот же момент припарковалась тайм-платформа Дума, материализовался этот чертов очередной Саммерс – кажется, Кейбл, а следом за ним – и его злой брат-близнец. Блэкагара швырнуло, судя по таймеру и трекеру, на двести метров в сторону и на сорок минут вперед. Чем бы ни закончилась стычка Дума и мутантов, Блэкагар все пропустил. А Локджо исчез.

Сначала Блэкагар думал, что Локджо похитил Дум. Или мутанты. Или что глупого пса что-то напугало. Например, то, что в момент столкновения Блэкагар не сдержался и вскрикнул. Такое могло произойти. Так что Блэкагар проверил все возможности. Осторожно, так, чтоб никто больше ничего не заподозрил. Все зря. Записи со спутников Старка, с дронов слежения ЩИТ, со следящих заклинаний Стренджа показывали, что в месте конфликта Блэкагар материализовался один, через сорок минут после его начала и спустя десять минут после завершения. Локджо рядом с ним не было.

Локджо исчез, и Блэкагар не мог найти в себе сил и подобрать правильные жесты чтоб объяснить Кристалл, почему и как это произошло, и кто виноват, и как все исправить.  
А потом Блэкагар начал замечать странности.

Сначала запахи. Нет, он не был лишен обоняния и раньше.

Но теперь он ощущал тончайшие оттенки. Какие духи сегодня предпочла Медуза, украл ли Макс гель для душа у Карнака, насколько взволнован Горгон и что у кого застряло в зубах после завтрака. Это любого бы вывело из себя, но к удивлению Блэкагара, ему даже понравилось. Каждый запах будил желание приблизиться, вдохнуть, раздувая ноздри, постичь все нюансы, прочесть как интереснейшую раскрытую книгу. Когда он прошелся носом по тонкой шейке Медузы, та только рассмеялась, приняв это за нежность и флирт. Карнак встретил прикосновения носа короля к своему затылку стоически, не выказав ни удивления, ни протеста. Максимус развернулся, снял с ноги носок и с поклоном вручил дорогому брату. Блэкагар изобразил возмущение и указал Максу на дверь. Но когда тот со смехом удалился, схватил носок и вынюхивал особо тщательно. Унес в свою спальню и спрятал под подушку. И ночью тыкался в этот чертов носок и, кажется, даже жевал его. Ему казалось, он сходит с ума. Он бы даже заскулил от страха за свой разум, но до такой степени самоконтроль он еще не потерял.

Еще ему стало нравиться мясо. Весь рацион был заменен на стейки слабой прожарки. Блэкагар заменил бы их на полностью сырые, но следовало соблюдать хотя бы видимость приличий. С приличиями было очень плохо, поскольку тарелку после стейка тянуло вылизать. Он попытался это сделать за ужином, но, поймав на себе изумленные взгляды близких и нескольких слуг, взял себя в руки.

Раньше они с Медузой имели обычай чинно прогуливаться по саду под руку. Теперь этот обычай превратился в пытку. Блэкагар не мог чинно вышагивать рядом с Медузой, ему хотелось сорваться с места и побежать, перепрыгнуть через куст, вываляться в той куче листьев, что заботливо сгреб садовник. Еще одной проблемой оказалось непрерывное желание сходить в туалет. оно охватывало Блэкагара чуть ли не возле каждого дерева. Когда это становилось совсем уж невыносимым, Блэкагар сдержанно кивал Медузе, сходил с мощеной дорожки и исчезал в кустах. Возвращался через минуту, в листьях, с каким-нибудь жалким букетиком для Медузы. И они оба делали вид, что Блэкагар настолько романтичен. Как-то раз едва не случилась катастрофа - Медуза подняла упавшую на тропинку ветку и отбросила ее подальше. Блэкагар не успел сосредоточиться и рванул следом. Опомнился уже когда принес ветку назад Медузе.

“Интересная форма, - попытался оправдаться он. - Хочу покрыть ее резьбой”

Быть художником - не порок, так что это сошло ему с рук, но никакой резьбой Блэкагар ветку не покрыл. Он подбрасывал ее и ловил, запершись в своих покоях. И грыз.

Отдушиной были игры с маленькой племянницей. С Луной было позволительно бросать мячики, ловить их, бегать, валяться и делать вид, что все это - для ребенка.

Блэкагар все больше осознавал, куда делся Локджо. Он не мог доверить эти догадки никому из подданных, поэтому обратился к тем, от кого и так ничего не скроешь, но кто не станет претендовать на престол Аттилана. Конечно, он пришел к Иллюминатам.

\- Бог мой, - сказал Чарльз Ксавьер, - Бедное животное. Друг мой, ты не можешь выдать это за вторичную мутацию, как у Маккоя?

\- Я смотрел фильм, в котором человек при телепортации совместился с мухой, - сказал Старк. - Тебе еще повезло. Я пришлю тебе сахарную косточку и мячик с вибраниумной пропиткой, не портится от зубов, испытано на Халке.

\- Локджо был кобелем или сучкой? - поинтересовался Намор.

\- Мы можем попытаться разделить вас, - сказал Стрендж. - Но для этого нужно будет договориться с Доктором Думом и мистером Кейблом, чтобы воспроизвести все обстоятельства происшествия. Вы наверняка можете телепортироваться, как это делал ваш пес. Но, хочу предупредить, в ходе эксперимента вы можете не разделиться с Локджо, а напротив, соединиться еще и с Доктором Думом или...

Блэкагар не дослушал. В его душе шевелилась неведомая раньше, невыносимая тоска. Он телепортировался на самый высокий холм в окрестности - оказалось, это действительно легко. Он поразмыслил о перспективе соединиться с Думом или с мутантами. Или со всеми сразу. Присоединить к Аттилану Латверию было бы наверное неплохо. Можно еще захватить на эксперимент Макса, потому что хуже уже наверняка не будет.

Он поднял голову вверх. Огромная круглая луна, кажется, закрывала пол неба. Холодный, тоскливый свет родины заставлял все серебриться. Блэкагар сделал пару глубоких вдохов, а после протяжно и отчаянно завыл на луну.


End file.
